This invention relates generally to a reduced emission, dust management station. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mobile, reduced emission metal cutting station.
Emissions, used herein to define particulates, dust, and granules, are generated during metal cutting, such as oxy-cutting, sandblasting, laser cutting, and the manufacture of asphalt, among others. Collectively, such activities are referred to herein as dust generating activities and the sites at which such dust is generated is referred to herein as dust generation stations. The emissions, which are often present within the exhaust gas generated at such dust generating stations have been treated in a variety of ways. In particular, systems designed to contain emissions generated from metal cutting processes, such as oxy-cutting, currently exist.
Nevertheless, the conventional systems available to date have several drawbacks. For example, the conventional systems that currently exist are not mobile but are typically installed as fixed structures at the site where the metal cutting or other dust generating processes occur. Moreover, these conventional systems are expensive and are designed to accommodate users with a large volume of product requiring processing such as metal cutting. Further, such systems are not designed to accommodate users who do not require a large volume of products to be metal-cut due to the expense of installing a fixed structure. Yet another drawback is that the conventional systems presently available are not versatile in that they typically only accommodate metal cutting of a single type of product.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the present invention provides a mobile system for treating exhaust gas generated from a dust generating station, such as a metal cutting station. The system of present invention is a new emission-free, mobile metal cutting station that can be moved from location to location and takes into account variations in the type of products requiring metal cutting. The present invention can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled and can be transported from location to location on regular roadways. The present invention accommodates the needs of those customers with a small volume of product requiring metal cutting or other dust management. The present invention also contemplates a method for treating exhaust gas generated from a dust generation station, as well as a mobile, reduced emission metal cutting system and related method.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the mobile system for treating exhaust gas includes a mobile carrier comprising a frame supported by wheels, and a separator for separating particulates from the exhaust gas generated from the dust generating station. The separator provides a substantially particulate-free gas stream and is mounted on the frame. A telescopically adjustable duct, is connected to the separator at its inlet and serves to convey the exhaust gas to the separator. The system also includes an adjustable exhaust hood for containing the exhaust gas generated from the dust generating station. The exhaust hood is connected to the duct through a flexible duct connection comprising a hood pivot point and is capable of rotation about the hood pivot point. An exhaust fan, or some other device, induces the exhaust gas to flow from the exhaust hood, through the duct, and through the separator.
According to the related method for treating exhaust gas generated from a dust generation station, the mobile system having aspects as those described above is transported to a location near a dust generation station. Then, the hood is positioned over the dust generating station to contain the exhaust gas by at least one of: (1) pivoting the duct about the inlet central axis, (2) longitudinally adjusting the length of the duct, (3) adjusting the height and angle of the duct and (4) rotating the exhaust hood about a hood pivot point. The exhaust gas is induced to flow from the exhaust hood, through the duct, and through the separator, and the particulates of the exhaust gas are separated in the separator. Medium leaving the separator is a substantially particulate-free gas stream.
According to another aspect of the invention, a mobile, reduced emission metal-cutting system includes, in addition to the system described above, a mobile cutting machine comprising: a cutting instrument, such as a plurality of torches; and a torch support that is mounted on a boom-end of the mobile transport cutting machine. A table or another apparatus provides a cutting surface for use in conjunction with the cutting instrument.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, a method of cutting metal and reducing emissions therefrom comprises transporting, to a metal cutting site, a mobile cutting machine of the invention and transporting, to the metal cutting site, a mobile carrier having the separator, adjustable duct, and hood as described above. The method then involves positioning the metal cutting station so that the torch cutting machine is at a height and angle to enable metal cutting of the product. The method includes positioning the exhaust hood over the metal-cutting station to contain the exhaust gas by at least one of: (1) pivoting the duct about the inlet central axis, (2) longitudinally adjusting the length of the duct, (3) adjusting the height and angle of the duct and (4) rotating the exhaust hood about a hood pivot point. The method also includes inducing the exhaust gas to flow from the exhaust hood, through the duct, and through the separator.